The Wonders Of You
by SherbetLemonLove
Summary: It's Valentines day and Albus has tried to set Minerva up on a date, will a little shouting and screaming finally make them realise what is right under their noses?. - Not great at summaries but please read.


**AN: This is just a one chapter dribble really. MMAD fluff. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following apart from the plot. ALSO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!. It makes me a very happy lady. **

It was February 14th, Valentines day, and Minerva McGonagall hated it. She sat in her classroom marking papers instead of stepping foot in the corridors, which by Albus Dumbledore's request had been decorated with floating love heart candles and falling confetti. Which if you asked her, thought it was rather tacky. It was time for lunch and although she really didn't feel like going to the great hall, where she knew she'd be sick of the sight of pink's and red's, her stomach grumbled.

As she had expected the hall was a buzz with the noise of girls giggling and the boys trying to come across as macho. She walked to the head table and sat down next to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was ever so cheery, which wasn't unlike him. Seeing the students laughing and so care free really made him happy, which, made her very happy.

"Good afternoon Minerva, how are you on this splendid day?. Have you gotten any admirers today?." He asked with a gleam in his eyes. The same gleaming blue eyes she had fallen in love with when he was her professor, oh so many years ago.

"Hundreds" she replied with a slight smirk and an eye roll. "You know full well I don't indulge in this.." she looked around slightly thinking of the right words.

He interrupted her before she could finish "This marvellous day where you could potentially be revealing your inner most precious desires for the person who has captured your heart. The one day that people can be happy and be young" he eyes her gleefully.

She raised her eyebrow with a smile on her lips "You old romantic Albus." She sipped her pumpkin juice and glanced at him, she wondered if somebody had captured his heart, he was a very private person, like herself but she wondered if he had been in love and that's why he was always so, well, Albus. "Will you be taking anyone to the ball this evening?". She hated the Valentines ball, it was just an excuse for people to show off their love interest whilst others sat on the side lines. She knew if she went she would have to keep an eye on Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher, each ball she would seemingly drink a little too much and make some sort of scene.

Albus gave Minerva little wink as she told him he was a romantic, that he was, he was a gentlemen. The best kind too. If he only had the chance he would shower Minerva in the love she deserved and the life he wanted with her. After a mouthful of food he shook his head "No my dear, I shall be attending alone. That way I can mingle and sneak off if need be" he smiled. "Will you be attending?. I do hope so".

"I don't have a date and I'm pretty sure I have some other things to do.". She said with a tint of sternness. She had finished the rest of her lunch and sat whilst Albus finished his.

"That's a shame dear, you would have made an old man very happy with a dance or two." His eyes sparkled at her, he wished he could ask her to be his date but he didn't want to overstep their friendship.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time with or without me Albus, as I'm sure the new Care Of Magical Creatures professor has a certain fond for you" She tilted her head slightly and smirked.

His cheeks blushed a little as he spoke "Is that so, well my dear, she is a lovely young lady.." This made Minerva's stomach tighten. "however I fear this old man has a certain taste, someone fiery, someone to keep me on my toes and I feel she wouldn't have enough experience under her belt". He paused and sipped his pumpkin juice. "If you excuse me, I have a few last minute plans to make" he left before he could get himself into trouble.

* * *

Minerva had just finished her last class of the day, it was only 3pm and she knew she had stacks of papers to mark. Taking out her quill she began to do just that. An hour later she heard what was an owl, with a frown on her face she watched as it flew into her office and placed a parchment on the desk and flew away. She opened it;

_Minerva,_

_I thank you dearly for your note and I would be honoured to go to the Valentine's ball with you._

_I shall meet you by the entrance at 7.00 pm._

_Until then,_

_Fillius._

Minerva sat up straight, her mind going over and over. She hadn't sent a note and she definitely wasn't going to the ball with Fillius, not that there was anything wrong with him, he just wasn't the one she wanted to attend with. She stood from her desk and fleetingly made her way through the corridors. She knocked on the door, lucky for her he didn't have a class.

"Ah, Fillius, I wondered if I could have a word." She stood a little sheepishly at the door.

"Of course, of course. Come in" he replied with a smile.

"This is a little, awkward however, I didn't send you a note Fillius. I'm afraid I won't be attending the ball tonight, somebody must have tried to play a nasty trick on the both of us. May I see the note?" She half smiled.

"Oh, this is very embarrassing." He muttered as he went into his top desk draw and pulled out the note, passing it to her.

She looked at the note, turned it over a few times and finally sniffed it- lemons. Her eye turned a deep shade of green. "Do you mind if I keep this?." after he shook his head she thanked him and left. Making her way to one person.

"Albus Dumbledore!" She shouted as she entered his office without knocking. He sat at his desk unfazed by her sudden burst and looked at her.

"My dear, what can I help you with?." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth as she stormed over, he remained sat. He knew what Minerva was like when her temper was up, it was a safer bet to stay sat.

"Don't 'dear' me Albus Dumbledore" she had used his full name twice already, he knew he was in trouble "and you and your bloody sweet tooth!" she was pacing around his office.

"You and your ever so sweet smile" he spoke softly, he knew this would probably outrage her more and perhaps that is what he was trying to do, he loved when she was fiery with him, when he teased and she bit. It was the perfect relationship to him.

She stopped pacing and looked at him, caught a little off guard she tried to stop the smile from taking over her mouth. She failed. 'No, no I will not let him do this.' She thought to herself. He smiled at her smile, he had her. She stormed to his desk and placed the parchment down. "What do you make of this?."

He eyed over the parchment, a small smile came to his lips. "I would guess Fillius would like to attend the ball with you?. Am I mistaken?". He dared.

"Albus, you know full well what that is." She had anger in her voice and her eyes. "What on earth makes you think you have the right to interfere with my personal life?" her voice had now turned to venom.

He was caught off guard with her response. Of course he had seen her angry and annoyed on many occasion, and normally with him but never like this. "Minerva.." He was cut off by yet more of her rant.

"I mean, setting me up with somebody is barbaric. You knew I didn't want to go." Her cheeks were flushed her stomach a washing machine.

"I didn't want you to be alone, Minerva dear. I wanted you to have a good evening. I just wanted to possibly help" He stood beside his desk speaking ever so softly.

Her face turned to him "Help?. By setting me up on a date, by making my evening so awkward. I don't need your help Albus, I don't need anyone!. You aren't the man I thought you were and you obviously don't know me!". She stood with her hands on her hips and taking rather large breathes.

Albus was terribly hurt by the words she spoke. He was the type of man who thought 'sticks and stones' and words are only temporary and often regretted. Not this, this cut him deeply. He couldn't look at her or speak, he simply walked out of his office.

"Albus.." She called after him "Albus, where are you going?". He didn't answer.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Albus left and she had calmed down. She had her hand placed against her forehead and was sighing. She was ashamed, she knew he meant well and she didn't really know why she had gotten so worked up. She walked around his office and looked out of the window, it was pouring with rain and as she looked further to the ground she saw Albus pacing by the black lake. He looked drenched.

She ran through the castle and out onto the grounds. The rain had gotten much heavier and the black lake was quite a distance. By the time she had reached him she too was drenched. "Albus!" She stopped in front of him "Albus, I'm so sorry".

He looked at her for a brief moment, he had watched her run from the castle and he was captivated. "I don't know you?." He said as he began to pace again "Not the man you though I was?." He looked at her for a moment and continued.. "Minerva I have loved you for over 20 years, 20 years!" his long robes dragging leaves as he walked "I have seen you devastated over a love of a muggle, I have seen you marry another man, I have watched you leave this castle every night, whilst all I wanted was to hold you dear to me. I have been by your side through your heartaches without question. I have put up with, no, not put up with" he corrected himself "I love your stubbornness, the way your Scottish accent seems to seep back in when you're mad. The way you walk so confidently, the way you laugh, the way you smirk when you try not to laugh at my ridiculous jokes." He paused but not for long "I hate but love your braveness, the stern exterior that you give off but I know deep down that you are tender and gentle. I love how excited you get at a Quidditch match and that awful tartan hat you wear to them!." He stopped as he heard her laugh lightly.

"And what about you?" she remarked back "Your bloody awful hat, your colourful robes, your terrible sweet tooth. The way your so happy no matter what, they way you say my name ever so sweetly. The way you call me dear. Your enthusiastic view on life even though you've been through so much hurt and pain. The way that I have been through so many wars and battles with you and I couldn't ever imagine having somebody else by my side. Your laugh that captivates me, your sparkling eyes and your ever so handsome smile, that melts my heart" By the end of her little speech she stood in front of him. Both with smiles across their faces. "Come here, you silly sod". She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Let me love you Minerva, let me in, fully." He pulled back to look into her eyes so hopeful.

She had never truly let anybody in, Minerva McGonagall with her walls and barricades. She hadn't wanted to let anyone in because she was scared of being hurt, like she had been so many times before. She looked into his eyes. "Don't hurt me..".

He could see the pleading in her eyes and cupped her cheek "I could never hurt you Minerva, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I wouldn't want to spend a day without you.." He smiled as she did, he looked into her eyes as he placed his lips upon hers, a moan slipping from her mouth only encouraging him more. The kiss deepened. "I'm sorry about the note. I was scared to ask you myself and it pained me so to see you alone", he said honestly.

"I know you meant well Albus. And I've never truly been alone Albus." She paused and smiled to him "Because I've always been yours".

He kissed her forehead. "And I yours." He continued to hold her "Minerva, will you come to the dance with me? But not as my deputy" He smiled slightly at the confused look "but as my future wife?". He didn't take his eyes off of hers.

She smiled brightly "Oh yes Albus. I would love to".

He looked at the women in front of him, who was soaked to the bone but she was still the most beautiful women to him. A smile on their lips.

* * *

They attended the ball that evening, together, as one.


End file.
